SteelwolfX's Fan Fiction of NOTD
Foreword I am a writer of sorts and I wanted to start a story of NOTD from the perspective of the marines. My goal is gather as many stories of past games that people have played as told by your character. Say you had a great game and I wanted to share it, you could come by here and type up a first person recount of the game and add descriptions of zombies, infestors, bosses, etc. You don't have to base the story off of a real game, you can make one up if you want, I just added this for fun. Sample Story The door of the truck dropped, out I walked carrying a standard issue gauss rifle loaded with hollow points and wearing marine c2 armor. I motioned the all clear and seven men exited behind me. First were Sgt. Wolf and Cpl. Brick wearing heavy assault armor, carrying a chain gun and shotgun respectively. Brick wore combat armor so heavy that he wouldn’t have been able to keep up without his Combat Mobility Augments. Wolf had less armor but more experience in weapons training. Pfc. Snake was next, he held a Mark 3 flamer; his marine armor was loaded with grenades and traps. Following Snake was our new recruit, Pvt. Alan; he carried a gauss rifle with stock rounds. I prayed that the new recruit wouldn’t get us killed. Our Marksman, Specialist Hawk, loaded his sniper rifle, checked his specialized rounds and scanned the area with the thermal vision augmented into his helmet. Last were the combat medics, Pfc. Dutch and Pfc. Nova. Nova, the only girl in the squad, was fully loaded with Nanotech and a gauss rifle. Dutch, her brother, carried med kits and combat surgical tools. “Sergeant Steel I can’t see a damn thing in this darkness,” Sgt. Wolf proclaimed to me over the comlink. “I know Wolf, calm down” I said, “What are you picking up on thermal?” “Not much Sergeant, this place is dead, wait a second. I just got a mass of heat signatures out in the distance.” Hawk shouted. “What is it?” I asked. “I have no idea,” He said back. I cocked my rifle and walked up the chain-link fence in front of us. Dropping the gate down, I activated the chest-lights on my suit and peered into the darkness. What I saw shocked and horrified me, almost a hundred deformed colonists with blood all over their mouths and bodies charged at us. “Open fire!” I bellowed into the coms and unleashed fiery hell into the monsters. In moments my squad-members formed a firing-line and sent hundreds of rounds into the hordes of ghouls. Despite our best efforts to gun them down, some got past our rounds and close enough to strike at us in close combat. One of the ghouls launched himself at my chest with obvious intent to kill. Cpl. Brick threw himself in front of the zombie, taking the full force of the impact on his armor. The ghoul clawed at his mask, but to no avail. Holding his shotgun by the handle, Brick used his free hand to throw the zombie onto its back before leveling the barrel of his gun to monsters head and leaving nothing but blood in its place. I called over to the rest of the squad, "Suppressive Fire! Don't let these things get close!" He nodded and stepped up in front of Brick and I before letting lose specialized HE rounds. Snake threw a sonic trap in up in front before using his flamer to burn any ghoul that got close enough to him. Alan loaded and fired a grenade from his rifle into a large group of zombies. Hawk placed a mono-fiber round into his sniper, took a deep breath, then released the round into a long line of ghouls, killing them all. Three ghouls dived onto Brick's back and brought him to his knees. I drew my combat knife before slicing their backs and heads apart. "Dutch!" I shouted out, "Brick's hurt!" I grabbed the back of his armor and began pulling him towards the truck while resting my rifle on his shoulder so I could have proper aim into the zombies. Dutch came up to help me pull him while Nova provided Nano-assistance to speed us up while firing into the ghouls. I brought my gun back around to cover Dutch, who quickly set to work on the torn up armor. He used a bandage to close up a large open wound for a quick fix, before using his surgical laser to close the wounds. After a few more seconds of well-aimed fire, the ghouls were nothing more than bloody shells of the humans they once were. "Squad, status report!" I shouted into the coms, "Sound off!" Each one called into the coms verifying their survival. "This is Wolf, I'm here." He replied first. "Brick, I'm great." He groaned in pain. "Snake, not a scratch." He retorted with a grin that could be guessed through his helmet. "A-A-Alan, sir, I'm fine," He stuttered, "Uh, sir." "Hawk, all clear," He said coolly. "This is Nova, I'm fine," She said in a voice I remembered like no other. "Dutch here, Brick will be fine. Once he stops squirming." He said with a voice of anxiety. "There's a mining colony up ahead, we should check in. Everyone stay close, a solar flare is jamming Sat-Com," I said, "Hawk, take the high ground with Snake and cover us. Brick, Wolf, take point with me. Nova, I want you, Dutch and Alan on my six, everyone stay frosty." Category:Fan Fiction